


On the Admiration of Facial Features

by DinoDina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Merlin and Arthur early in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 03-29-15. Cross-posted on ffn.

"You have awkwardly large ears, did you know?" Arthur asked one day over breakfast.

"Um. Yes, sure, I did?" the answer came out as more of a question of the inquiry than a confirmation of it.

"You don't even know how to answer me properly," Arthur sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"I never thought about the size of my ears, beg pardon, Sire," Merlin replied, sarcastically using the honorific.

"And your nose is very prominent, too," Arthur turned away from his food to face his servant.

"Is the point of this to mock my appearance, or did you have something else in mind?" Merlin's brows furrowed in slight offense and confusion before he belatedly added, "My lord?"

"And cheekbones," Arthur continued, ignoring him. "I'd never forget a face like yours."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled, still not knowing what was going on.

"It's too. . . no, it's not ugly," Arthur thought to himself.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Marlin smiled wider, fully prepared to (try) to use this fact to tease the prince at later times.

"I've got it!" Arthur looked victorious. "It's your eyebrows. They even out your face."

"Would you call me an idiot if I tell you that I'm still confused?" Merlin wondered.

"Of course not, you idiot," Arthur grinned at his 'wit'.

"Then I'm still confused," Merlin took the chance to say.

"I was admiring your face," Arthur said, deliberately slowly to insult Merlin's intelligence.

"Oh," Merlin blinked. "Your face is nice, as well. Nicer, even."

"You're bumbling," Arthur chuckled at Merlin's attempt to make it up.

"Oops," Merlin gave up trying and grinned down at his still sitting master.

"And did you know?" Arthur got us and walked over, standing so close to Merlin that their noses were almost touching. "That your lips. . . are _very_ kissable?"

"You may have told me that," Merlin smiled wider, and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders, drawing him closer. "Once or twice."

"I'll say it again," he responded by embracing Merlin. "After this."

Any response Merlin may have had was muffled by the lips now covering his own.


End file.
